


Kinktober: Day 09

by fucker



Series: Kinktober '19 [9]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, Hair-pulling, M/M, Office Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-11-28 17:17:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20970191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fucker/pseuds/fucker
Summary: Prompt:Daddy Kink / Hair Pulling





	Kinktober: Day 09

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MrsJohn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsJohn/gifts).

"Not so loud," Rafael hissed, clapping a hand over Sonny's mouth. He didn't let up on the detective's cock, jerking him roughly as Sonny squirmed in his lap. 

"_Mmmff_..."

"Another sound from you and you go right back to work, understand?"

Sonny nodded, and Rafael dropped his hand. The lawyer went straight for his own fly, unfastening his pants and pulling himself out. He was already hard, and Sonny's jaw dropped before he could help it.

"Oh, you're... _ wow_," Sonny breathed. He was staring, but it didn't matter. Rafael's cock was beautiful— he'd expected big, but he hadn't expected _ this _ big. The thing was a choking hazard. As in Sonny would happily put himself in any number of hazardous situations just to be able to choke on it. "Wow," he repeated. 

Rafael was watching him intently, a hint of that familiar smirk on his lips, but he said nothing. He continued to pump Sonny's shaft in his fist, and if Sonny didn't know better, he would've accused Rafael of _ trying _ to get him to moan just so he could send the detective back to work with a straining boner and painfully blue balls.

Sonny moved to slide to his knees between Rafael's spread legs, but the lawyer clearly wasn't ready to let him go yet. He picked up his pace, fist tightening under Sonny's crown and thumb just barely brushing his tender head with every stroke. The lube had dried up ages ago, and the dry, careless drag of Rafael's skin against his own had Sonny breathing hard from the rough stimulation. 

The way Rafael's erection was hanging out of his fly was enough to make Sonny's mouth water, and he couldn't stop stealing glances at it. While the hand around his cock felt incredible, he wanted nothing more than to get a mouthful of Rafael, to taste him, to see just how much of him was still hidden in those impeccably pressed trousers. 

"Come on, Daddy," Sonny murmured, bending nearly double to mouth suggestively at Rafael's throat. "I'm good with my tongue, I swear."

Rafael paused for the first time since he'd pulled the detective onto the couch. "What was that?"

"I— I'm good at sucking cock." Sonny found himself blushing at the need for clarification, but Rafael waved his explanation away. 

"Not that."

"Oh..." Sonny had a moment of realization. "_Oh_."

Rafael was looking at him patiently, expectantly, but there was something dangerous in the set of his jaw. Sonny swallowed hard.

"Can... may I suck you off, Daddy?"

Rafael growled low in his throat and stood, forcing Sonny off his lap and onto his feet. He spun the detective around and grabbed a fistful of gelled blonde hair, propelling him across the room. Sonny found himself sandwiched between Rafael and the bookcase, his cheek pressed up against a set of expensive-looking leather bound books, and he gasped at the sudden change in the lawyer's demeanor. 

"While I appreciate the offer, I'd rather do things my way."

Rafael's voice was low and steady, but not quite loud enough to mask the sound of the bottle of lube snapping open, then shut. Sonny shuddered in anticipation, whimpering as two cold, slick fingers pressed between his cheeks to rub messily at his entrance. Rafael wasn't wasting any time— he pulled his fingers away and immediately replaced them with the head of his cock, pressing firmly against Sonny's hole.

The fist in Sonny's hair tightened, pulling his head back hard enough that he was forced to arch his back. He slipped easily onto Rafael's waiting cock with a whimper, the lawyer's crown pushing past his tight rim followed by several thick inches of shaft. Sonny froze, and Rafael groaned. 

Rafael rolled his hips once, twice, then withdrew to his tip, positioning himself to thrust back in. He paused, seemingly giving Sonny an opportunity to protest, but the detective had absolutely no intentions of stopping now, not when he'd gotten this far.

Sonny reached back, gripped Rafael's hip, and pulled him forward. "Come on, give it to me, Daddy," he urged.

Rafael's hips hit his ass with enough force to send his thighs forward into the bookcase, and Sonny nearly shouted. He bit down on his own shoulder, stifling his groans as Rafael started to fuck him in earnest, slamming home with each thrust and sending painful waves of pleasure coursing through Sonny's entire body. 

"That's it," he growled, sinking his teeth into Sonny's exposed throat. "Take my cock."

Sonny moaned as Rafael gave his hair another sharp tug, arching his back further. He was going to be sore in the morning, but he wanted nothing more— just the thought of that aching reminder of Rafael being inside of him was enough to bring him to the edge.

"God, I want your come, Rafael," Sonny gasped, unsure of how much longer he could last like this. 

"Yeah?"

"Please," Sonny's voice cracked as Rafael hit his prostate head-on. "_Please, _Daddy, I need to feel it."

Rafael let go, burying himself to the hilt one final time and wrapping an arm around Sonny's waist to keep him still as his cock spasmed in the detective's ass. He stayed there for what felt like minutes on end, breathing hard into the back of Sonny's shirt as his balls emptied themselves. He only pulled out when he felt himself begin to soften, grimacing as a few more drops of come squeezed their way out of his slit and dripped onto the floor.

"Back on the couch," Rafael panted, giving Sonny a shove. "It’s your turn."

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to [message](https://fuckerao3.tumblr.com/ask) or [DM](https://www.tumblr.com/message/fuckerao3) me with questions, suggestions, or requests (no promises), or if you'd like to beta!


End file.
